


Love's Sanctuary

by boltblu91575



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: Hiro provides support to Go Go after she suffers a tramautic experience,,,





	1. Chapter 1

_(Background- Hiro is 20 and GoGo is 23-24)_

It was a Friday night, and that meant only one thing for Hiro Hamada-the robotics genius had planned a night of movies. Before returning to his apartment, he stopped by the Lucky Cat Café, a small but bustling eatery run by his aunt, Cass. He took an order of her 'face-melting' wings to go, planning to eat them during his movies.

Normally, he'd have company for Friday Movie Night. But this Friday, his roommate had made plans…

"So…how do I look?" a voice called out. Hiro turned to the voice, which belonged to speed and adrenaline junkie Gogo Tomago-who was also his roommate. And when he looked at her, all he could do is breathlessly word, "Wow…"

Gogo then said, "So, I take it you approve?"

Hiro said, "Gogo…you look breathtaking…" _So breathtaking…I just want to kiss her…_

Gogo-with help from her BFF Honey Lemon-was wearing a sleeveless black dress with purple highlights-which matched her jet-black hair with purple streaks. She wore a thin layer of makeup, highlighted with purple eyeshade and purple lip gloss. And as Hiro looked over Gogo, he couldn't help but be both jealous and angry. He was jealous of the man who was going to be in this ravishing creature's presence…and angry with himself that he wasn't that man.

_But…we're friends…and teammates…and a romance would jeopardize that…_, Hiro lamented.

Gogo then said, "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late. Well, have fun with your movies!" And with that, she left the apartment and headed out. She took the elevator down, but her thoughts were on the young man spending his Friday night alone. _Oh Hiro…I wish I could have shared what I feel for you…but our ages is such a huge barrier…and you'd never see me as someone to love…_

A loud 'ding' broke Gogo from her thoughts, and before the door opened, she thought, _Why am I getting like this? And about Hiro? Woman up! This date is to help you get over him…_And she walked into the night, prepared for her date…

*********Hours Later********  
It was pushing past 11pm, and Hiro was lightly snoozing. His sleep was disturbed by the door being slammed-followed by another door slamming closed. Hiro blinked his eyes, then stood up. The slamming of doors was never a good thing. He got off the couch, and walked to Gogo's room. He lightly knocked on the door, and gently called out, "Gogo?"

Not getting an answer, he went into his room and said aloud, "Ow…" At that, Baymax activated. The medical-bot said, "I heard a sound of distress. Are you injured, Hiro?" Hiro said, "It's not me, buddy. It's Gogo."

Baymax said, "Then I shall scan her. Scanning…Scanning complete."

Hiro then said, "Well?" Baymax then said, "Gogo is experiencing extreme emotional distress. She also has broken capillaries on her face and her neck. In addition…"

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Gogo. When Hiro looked at Gogo, he felt a mix of both heartbreak and anger. Her dress had been ripped at the top, and the makeup she wore was running due to her tears.

She said, in a voice that was partly angry and partly sad, "I should hit you, Hamada, for having Baymax scan me without my knowledge…"

Baymax spoke, saying, "Hiro was concerned for your health. My scanners indicated that you are suffering from extreme emotional distress. You also have several physical injuries."

Gogo then said, "Thank you, Baymax. I'm fine, now."

Baymax held up a finger, and said, "I would like you to consider seeking counseling."

Hiro then spoke, "Counseling? Why?"

Baymax then replied, "My scanners detected that you also have injuries consistent who a victim of sexual assault. Counseling can help victims by…"

Hiro then said, "OK, Baymax! I am satisfied with my care." The robot, hearing that phrase, returned to his charging dock. Hiro then turned to Gogo, who was crying anew. At that sight, instinct took over, and Hiro-despite knowing the risks-took Gogo into his arms.

And then-to both his surprise (and delight)-she brought her arms around his back. And in their minds, they replayed a scene from the past…

_[That garage. When Hiro discovered that supervillain Yokai was really Professor Callaghan, who he and his friends believed perished in a fire that also took the life of Hiro's older brother, Tadashi…he commanded Baymax to kill Yokai. And when he was at his lowest-Gogo Tomago-the tough chick who rarely showed affection-was the one to pull him in for a hug. And in that moment…everything changed.]_

_Just like I needed someone when I was at my lowest…Gogo was there for me. And now, I'm gonna be here for her…_

Hiro softly whispered, "It's OK, Gogo…I'm here for you."

Gogo leaned into Hiro's chest-_his well-defined chest_, she thought._ When did Hiro get THIS?_ Gogo was well aware that Hiro had grown over the last six years. But what she wasn't aware of-until now, that is-was that Hiro had a chest like chiseled granite. But behind that strength was a gentleness reserved for only his family and closest friends…_and the friend I wanted to be more, _Hiro mused as he held Gogo.

They separated, and Gogo held Hiro's face in her hands. He gave her one of his heartwarming smiles, and Gogo then said, "Now what?" Hiro said, "Now? Let's get some rest. I think I've had enough movies tonight."

Gogo replied, "Alright. Hiro…"

Hiro looked at her, unsure of what she was going to do next. She surprised him-hell, she surprised herself-by reaching up and giving him a small, tender kiss on his cheek. She then said, "Thanks for being here for me." She then gave him a smile of gratitude, before returning to her bedroom.

And just like he was at the start of the night, Hiro was nearly speechless. He touched the spot where her lips touched his cheek, and like earlier, mouthed out, "Wow…" And as he climbed into bed his last thoughts were,_ Maybe…maybe I have a chance with Gogo…_

_AN: Well, here it is! What do you think? Good? Bad? Average? Don't forget to leave a comment! The next part of this story will focus on GoGo's date, and the finale will focus on Hiro and Gogo's feelings for each other...so until then..._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quarter past 6, and Gogo Tomago was stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself, and sat in front of her vanity mirror. She was getting ready for her date-and nearly everything was step up by her bestie, Honey Lemon. Honey had introduced Gogo to David, a fellow chemist who worked in the same lab that Honey did. And after a few drinks, David asked Gogo out. And Gogo said yes.

So Honey Lemon, realizing that Gogo had very little 'eveningwear', took Gogo on a little shopping excursion. And when they were done, Gogo had a new dress, a makeup kit, and heels. After putting on a strapless purple bra with matching panties, Gogo pulled the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror, and remarked, _Wow. I actually look beautiful. I look so completely different._

She returned to the vanity, and applied the purple eyeliner. She then followed that up with a thin layer of purple lip gloss. Finally, to put her outfit together, she put on the heels. She looked at herself one last time, then headed out. After receiving complements from Hiro, she got in the elevator and headed out for her date.

And there he was-wearing a dark red shirt and black slacks, David waved Gogo over. She approached him, and he said, "Wow…you look beautiful." Gogo replied, "Thank you, David." He then led her to his black sportscar, and they zoomed off into the night.

Their first stop was an upscale restaurant. As they got out, Gogo said, "I hope this isn't one of those places where you pay out the nose for a tiny plate of food."

David said, "No way. I'm personal friends of the owner, and here, you get what you pay for." He held the door for her (like a perfect gentleman, of course), and they both were escorted to a booth.

Shortly thereafter, they placed their orders, and filled the time with short talk. He told her about how he got his job, and that he was hoping to be the head of a major chemical firm. She told him about how she developed her mag-lev technology, and how she believed it would put it-and her, as well- at the forefront for transportation innovation.

Seeing that it was still early, David asked Gogo if she wanted to hit a nightclub. Gogo, enjoying the company, enthusiastically agreed. So they headed to a small watering hole. And despite it being Friday, the bar had very few patrons. They ordered drinks-a beer for him, and a Kamikaze for her. And they enjoyed their drinks and atmosphere.

But then…as they were so close together at the bar, David flashed her a smile-while his hand began to creep up Gogo's thigh. She grabbed his hand, and glared at him. She then said, in a low but dangerous tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

Still smiling, he replied, "Come on, babe. It's a party! Loosen up!"

Gogo, still holding his hand, replied, "I don't know what kind of parties you go to, but I'm both not that kind of girl…and I'm not that drunk." She pushed his hand aside, and returned to her drink.

David took that rebuff in stride, and said, "Oh, OK. Look, I didn't mean it. I'm just…a little more forward."

Gogo sighed, and said, "Alright. I'll let it go…but no more funny stuff."

They hung out in the bar, and had a few more drinks. Eventually, David said, "Hey, let's jet. I know where we can really cap off the night."

Gogo said, "Sure. But let's not lose track of time." They left the bar, got into David's car, and zipped off yet again.

_WARNING-Here comes the heavy!_

They arrived at complex of upscale apartments, and David escorted Gogo to his apartment. They walked in, and David said, "Can I offer you anything?"

Gogo replied, "No, thank you. This place is nice, by the way. Way better than my apartment." ,which was said sotto voce.

David then said, "Well, why don't you spend the night here?"

Gogo, with a raised eyebrow, replied, "Wow, you are forward." David had closed the distance between them-as though he were a hunter. Gogo, seeing this, said, "But I had a really good time. And I hope we can do it again." She tried to turn, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around and into a tight grasp.

He then said, in a low tone, "So what's your hurry? The party's just starting…"

Gogo said, "I told you…I'm not that kind of girl."

David didn't reply-instead he delivered a forceful kiss to Gogo, who responded by biting his lip. David cried out in pain-and rewarded Gogo's defiance with a hard slap, which knocked her to the ground.

He looked down at her, and said, "So, this little bitch wants to play like that? I can play rough too!" He then picked her up-an easy feat as he was taller and stronger-and drug her into his bedroom. He dumped her on the bed, then climbed on top of her. He kissed her again-another kiss of force-before he started kissing and biting her neck. Gogo tried to fight him off-but it was difficult as David had a size and strength advantage.

His kisses trailed down to her chest, and he tried to pull the top of her dress off. And she continued to fight-which led to him ripping the top of the dress, exposing her purple-clad breasts. He said, "Wow! I can't believe you've been hiding these from me!" He then proceeded to kiss the tops and the space between Gogo's breasts.

Any pleasure Gogo might have been getting was being overtaken by fear-she knew what was going to happen, and she didn't feel as though she could stop it. She half-spoke, half-sobbed, "Please, stop! No! I...I don't want this!"

David said, "Look, bitch…I paid for dinner and your drinks. The least you could do is put out and not make a fuss about it."

Realizing her situation. Gogo exhaled, and said, "Alright."

David then replied, "Alright? No fighting?" She shook her head, and David relaxed. He began to lift Gogo's dress, and as he did, Gogo thought, _Now-while his guard's down-I'll strike! _Gogo then brought her hands up, and raked them across David's eyes and face.

David cried out in pain, and that second was all Gogo needed. She pushed him off of her, then kicked him in the groin. David collapsed to his knees, groaning in pain. Gogo grabbed his collar, and said, "Hey, David. No means NO!" She then punched him, and watched as he collapsed in a heap on the floor. She then left the apartment.

Despite fighting off the rape, Gogo was still shook to her core. She needed to get home. She needed a sanctuary. She needed her Hiro-_my Hiro? ,s_he thought. And as walked she realized, _I do need Hiro…_and with that, she hailed a cab to take her home… to sanctuary…to Hiro.

_AN: Well…the ending of this is lame…But because so many of you asked for this…you got it! And no, I'm not gonna soapbox...but I do have to say, these kinds of chapters are hard to write-especially the part where I'm conveying Gogo's fear. As always, review and comment!_

_And be on the lookout for the finale!_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Well, here it is. Since so many of you have asked-nay, demanded-here is the next chapter of Love's Sanctuary. This time-the blossoming love between Hiro and Gogo. And once again-Big Hero 6 and all associated properties belong to Disney and Marvel._

_And now-on to the story!_

After her harrowing experience, Gogo was glad to be home. What had started out as a date nearly turned into a nightmare. But now she was safe-and she was home. She took off the black dress-a reminder of what could have happened. Looking in the mirror, she saw the bites along her neck. Sighing, she opened a drawer and put on an oversized SFIT t-shirt that stopped just shy of her knees. She pulled the covers back, and climbed into bed.

_A handsome face…a charming voice…a well-built body…that hid malevolent intentions. Gogo was being held down, as a pair of hands tore her dress off. Her legs were spread apart…and then…it happened. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and his forceful thrusts tore her apart…_

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Gogo sat up in bed, screaming out in fear. Her hands gripped the sheets, and her breathing was ragged. Her heart raced, as she tried to calm herself. As she wiped tears from her face, she heard a knock at her door.

"Gogo? Gogo? Is everything fine?" It was Hiro-no doubt awakened by Gogo's screams. She got up, and opened the door. She looked up at the young man, whose face showed concern. She sniffled, then threw her arms around him, sobbing. Hiro, despite being shocked at her actions, took Gogo into his arms. She whimpered, "It happened…and I couldn't stop it."

Hiro said, "Gogo…you're home. And you're safe. And I promise that nothing or no one will get to you. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not again."

Gogo looked at him, and said, "Promise?"

Hiro chuckled-despite the situation being serious-and said, "Yep. A Hiro's promise to protect his lady." He then picked Gogo up, and said, "And to fight those nasty nightmares, you're sleeping with me."

Gogo, shocked, said, "Hiro! I can't do that!"

Hiro said, "And why not?" And at that, Gogo was stumped.

Hiro said, "And I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Gogo then said, "Well, OK. Because I just can't say no to you. But can you do me one thing?"

Hiro said, "Sure, Gogo. What?"

Gogo said, "You can let me down-I can get in the bed fine by myself."

Hiro, grinning sheepishly, replied, "Oh, sure."

Hiro then pulled the covers back, and got into bed. Gogo tried her best to be laidback about the situation, but inside she was jumping up and down in excitement. _After all this time, he's right there…OK, Gogo, you can do this…_ Gogo sat on the bed, then swung herself under the covers. As she exhaled, Hiro said, "There. That was easy enough, wasn't it?"

Gogo replied, "It was. Thanks, Hiro."

Hiro then said, "Those nightmares can be difficult to deal with. When Tadashi died…I had nightmares for a long time. And I didn't have anyone to help me cope. I mean, Aunt Cass helped…but it was hard because we both felt the loss. The nightmares passed…but the pain never did."

At that, Gogo was stunned into silence. She had to feel that Hiro was suffering after Tadashi's death…but to realize that he suffered alone…

Gogo wanted to ask something else, but the bed was so soft…and Hiro's presence was having a calming effect…and Gogo found herself drifting to sleep. Hiro carefully cradled Gogo, and soon enough, he was asleep as well.  
*********HXGHXGHXG***********  
Gogo awoke-and found herself in a strange bed. She slowly realized that she was in Hiro's room. Slowly, the events of last night came back. That date…and that nightmare…and falling asleep in Hiro's arms…and as Gogo remembered that, a blush began to creep across her cheeks. She looked at the bed, and saw that her sleeping companion wasn't there.

She did see Baymax, the robotic healthcare companion, standing and watching her. The robot spoke, "Good morning, Gogo. Did you sleep well?"

Gogo replied, "I did. But where is Hiro?"

Baymax replied, "Hiro went out. Would you like me to scan you? You did seem upset last night when Hiro scanned you without your knowledge."

Gogo said, "I was…but I was afraid of what he'd find out. So go ahead. Scan me."

Baymax began his scan, and seconds later, said, "I have finished scanning. Your emotional indicators are at optimal levels, indicating a calm mind. A definite improvement from last night. However, considering the traumatic event you suffered from, nightmares will continue for sometime. I suggest continued support from friends, as well as counseling."

Gogo, now having gotten out of bed, said, "Thanks, Baymax. I will do just that."

Gogo then returned to her room, grabbed some clothes, and headed into the shower. The warm water helped soothe her, washing away what happened. Once dressed, she came into the living room, where Hiro was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She walked to the couch, and sat next to him. He gently embraced Gogo, and said, How are you feeling?"

Gogo said, "Better than last night. Your 'bot scanned me."

Hiro said, "And? What's his diagnosis?"

Gogo replied, "It looks like I'll be dealing with those nightmares."

Hiro said, "Look, Gogo…I know what that's like. But you're in a better position than I was."

Gogo said, "What do you mean?"

Hiro replied, "You won't have to suffer those nightmares alone. If you want, you can sleep with me anytime."

Gogo said, "Hiro…can I? After all, our relationship…" Hiro took Gogo's chin, and it felt as though time sped up _and_ slowed down. Hiro looked at Gogo, as if he were asking. Gogo closed her eyes, as though she were expecting.

And then…Hiro delivered. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and cradled her face. Gogo wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the passion from Hiro. This wasn't like last night, fighting off a stranger's lust. This was passion from a friend-_a friend who has felt this way for so long…_

They broke apart, and Hiro said, "Oh, Gogo…do you know how long I've want to do that?"

Gogo, slightly breathless, replied, "Oh, Hiro…do _you_ know how long I've wanted you to do _that_? But tell me, Hiro…how long?"

Hiro smiled, and said, "Since that day in the garage…since that hug you gave me." Gogo gasped, realizing that Hiro had held his feelings from her for so long. At that moment, Baymax walked in. He saw them, and said, "Hiro, your heartrate is elevated-as well as your hormonal levels. I have also noted the same changes in Gogo, as well."

Hiro, smiling at Gogo, turned to Baymax and said, "So, what's your diagnosis?"

Baymax said, "Congratulations, you two. You have officially upgraded your relationship status. I wish you the best." And with that, Gogo snuggled into Hiro, and Hiro gently embraced Gogo. And they knew, no matter what happened next-they would always have each other.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hiro and Gogo sat in the apartment, the events of the previous night had changed them-both. In one night, they had gone from friends and roomies to lovers. But as she sat there, firmly in Hiro's embrace, a thought came to here. _Hiro has felt that way for me for 6 years. All that time and he never said anything…_

Those thoughts bothered her, so she said, "Hiro…if you felt that way about me since that night in the garage, why didn't you say anything?"

Hiro exhaled, and said, "Well…Gogo, you're such an amazing woman. And then, I was just a naïve kid. I mean, I knew what I felt for you, but I just thought it was a silly crush. And could you imagine-me, a skinny 14-year old confessing he's in love with an 18-year old?"

Gogo didn't say anything, as she was trying to process what Hiro said. Before she could say anything, Hiro said, "I just figured, 'it's just a crush. It'll pass'. But it didn't. And I didn't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Gogo said, "You should have told me." Hiro replied, "And risk humiliation, embarrassment…rejection?"

Gogo took Hiro's face, and said, "And don't you think I'm worth that risk? You carried those feelings around for so long…but you're not the only one with a secret crush."

Hiro looked at Gogo-into her brown eyes-and said, "No…you had a crush? With who?" Gogo didn't answer, but Hiro noticed the blush appearing on her cheeks-and that gave it away.

He then said, "No…you had a crush on me? But…why?"

Gogo sighed, and said, "It goes back to Tadashi." Hiro muttered, "Of course…Tadashi…"

Gogo then said, "Hey! You think I was with Tadashi? Your brother was a great guy…and a great friend. And that's why when you started coming to SFIT and hanging with us, it was like he was back. But you're not Tadashi. And watching you transform from that naïve, skinny 14-year old into the man you are…made me feel things."

Hiro asked, "Feel things? Like what?"

Gogo replied, "I can't explain it. I felt…a happiness when you were around. And whatever you had felt-it was like I felt it. When you did something great, I wanted to hug you in victory. When you were feeling bad…I wanted to wrap you up and take the pain away. I guess…I was in love with you-while you crushing so hard on me."

Hiro chuckled, and said, "And this could have been avoided if we just said something." As they were enjoying their bonding, Baymax entered. He said, "Excuse me. I am receiving an incoming call for Gogo from Honey Lemon."

Gogo said, "I'd better take that. She's probably gonna grill me on my date." With that, she said, "Come on, Baymax. I'll take this in my room."

Gogo went into her room, followed by the robot. Hiro then turned his attention to the TV. It wasn't even five minutes before Gogo came back out, with a look of amusement on her face. Hiro said, "So what's with that face?"

Gogo said, "I told Honey about my date. _Everything_ about my date." Hiro raised an eyebrow in interest. Gogo said, "Well, she said that she'd take care of David on Monday."

Hiro chuckled, and said, "Well…I should have told you to not worry about David. And to tell Honey not to worry about David either."

Gogo asked, "What do you mean?" At that, Baymax said, "We scanned your dress and found traces of an unknown person on the dress. We tracked it to a male, 20-25 years old, between 5'11 and 6'2, with a weight of about 225 pounds. Hiro accosted him…"

Gogo then interrupted, saying, "You found him? And fought him?"

Hiro said, "Well…I would have told you to check out the news. I hope you're not mad." Gogo said, "Well, considering he's going where he belongs, I'm not at all."  
*********************HIROGOGO**************************  
Hiro, wanting to help Gogo feel better, took her to the Lucky Cat Café-and invited the other members of Big Hero 6. They would go between 3 and 5 that afternoon-which would be his aunt's downtime and would allow her to lavish the 'Cass treatment' on them all. Hiro wore a blue hoodie with black cargo pants, while Gogo wore her favorite black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and for a change, blue capri jeans.

When they arrived at the Lucky cate Café, the rest of the team, which consisted of Honey, Wasabi-a fellow genius who help to develop multiple applications for his plasma blades, and Fred-who was a philanthropist-slash-costumed hero. As Hiro and Gogo walked in, they were warmly welcomed by Cass, Hiro's aunt. She led them to the table where the rest of the group were.

Fred said, "Hey, guys!" as a greeting. Hiro said, "Hey, Fred, Wasabi, Honey." Gogo nodded, before popping a bubble with her gum. As Hiro and Gogo sat down, Cass said, "Hiro! Your hand! What have you been doing, young man?" Hiro chuckled-here he was, an adult of 20, and his aunt made him feel like a kid in trouble.

Hiro brought the hand into view, and the others could see that the spaces between the knuckles were abraded. Hiro exhaled, and said, "Well, Aunt Cass…I guess you could say…I hit it on something stupid."

Cass tut-tutted, then said, "See, I knew this would happen when you got on your own! Are you eating right? Getting enough rest?"

Gogo chuckled, and said, "He's doing great, Cass. After all, he's got an awesome roommate to keep him in line."

At that, the others laughed-they were well aware of Hiro and Gogo's living arrangement-but they weren't aware of the relationship upgrade. Cass said, "Let me get your drinks and some snacks for you guys." She then headed into the kitchen, and Gogo looked at everyone at the table-who was looking at her with concern.

Wasabi coughed, and said, "Listen, Gogo…Honey told us about what happened. And you know we're here for you."

Gogo was shocked at that, and Fred said, "Yeah. What happened was a big deal. And you know we got your back. Here." He handed her a flier. Gogo looked at it-_Helping Victims of Rape and Sexual Abuse_.

Gogo, still in shock, tried to find her voice. When she did speak, she said, "Thanks, you guys. This means so much to me. And Hiro has been a big help to me, as well."

At that, Honey said, "What do you mean, Gogo?" Gogo looked at her friend, and realized that the tone wasn't a simple question. Honey was the only other person (besides Aunt Cass for Hiro) that was aware of the crush the speed demon held for her friend. But before Gogo could answer, Cass appeared with the groups' drinks and snacks. She said, "Here you are-enjoy!"

So, the friends partook of their snacks, and Hiro glanced at Gogo-as though he were visually asking permission. She gave him a small nod and a sweet little smile. Hiro then said, "Guys…I have something important to say." At that, everyone gave Hiro their full attention. Hiro said, "Well…Gogo and I…are in a relationship."

A loud clank caught their attention-and they turned to see that Cass had dropped a metal tray. She said, "Hiro? Is that true?"

Hiro said, "Yes. Gogo and I confessed our feelings to each other. And I found out that she loved-or loves-me as much as I do her. So…we've 'upgraded' our relationship." At that, everyone got together for a group hug, offering their congratulations for the new couple.

The group hung out of the café until a quarter of 5-they left early so that Cass could finish preparing for the night rush. They went their separate ways, and Hiro and Gogo returned to their apartment. They watched more TV-and Gogo saw a story on the news that caught her attention. She saw that face again, and she tensed up. Hiro noticed, and gently held Gogo. The story mentioned that David had numerous violations-which the report mentioned had been brushed aside due to his influence.

Gogo, fearful, said, "What if he gets out? What if some other woman falls victim to him?"

Hiro said, "Well, I told him that if I found out he even looked at another woman wrong, I'd be back." Hiro grabbed the remote, and said, "Let's watch something else." So the couple watched some movies, until Gogo stood up, yawning and stretching. She said, "I'm gonna hit the shower and head for bed."

Hiro said, "Sounds good. I'm ready to turn in, too." Gogo headed for her bedroom, and took a quick shower. She changed into her sleepwear-a black tank-top and black and purple sleeping shorts. She looked at her bed…and the memories of that nightmare came back. _I can't do it…I can't sleep alone…at least tonight…_Gogo thought. She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

She walked across the hall, and knocked on the bedroom door. The door opened, and Hiro was standing there-wearing just a pair of sweatpants. He asked, "Gogo? What's wrong?"

Gogo simply said, "I can't…I can't sleep alone. Please, Hiro…"

Hiro smiled, and said, "OK, 'Go. Come in."

She followed him, and said, "I'm so sorry about this. I must seem weak…a burden."

Hiro replied, "No, Gogo. You're not weak. Or a burden. And if you are a burden…I don't mind carrying the burden."

He pulled back the covers, and go in. Gogo followed, and instead of laying by Hiro's side, she lay on top of him. She smiled, and said, "For such a hardbody, you feel really soft."

Hiro chuckled, and said, "I already told you. Nothing would get you as long as I was here." He brought his arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Soon, they were both asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXHIROGOGOXXXXXXXXXHIROGOGOXXXXXXXXXX  
Over the next nights, Hiro and Gogo discovered something about sleeping together-other than how wonderful it was to enjoy the company. For his part, Hiro's nightmares faded away-simply because he knew Gogo needed him to be strong. Gogo, however, still fought with her nightmares. Some nights, she would be gripped by fear, and Hiro would be awakened by Gogo punching his chest. Those nights, he'd hold her, and call out her name. She'd wake up, and bury her face into Hiro's chest, crying.

Two weeks passed, and Gogo showed marked improvement. Due to the sleeping arrangement-as well as attending some counseling -the nightmares were not as intense as they were at the outset, and some mornings she'd awaken, feeling great. She'd tell Hiro that her sleep wasn't plagued with nightmares, and while he was glad for that, another part of him was saddened. _If she's past this trauma, then she'll return to sleeping by herself…and things will be back to before…_

So, one night, they were having dinner, and Hiro said, "So, have the nightmares been bothering you?"

Gogo replied, "They haven't been as bad. You being here has helped a lot. I don't think I could have gotten past this without you."

Hiro replied, "I'm glad."

Gogo regarded him strangely, then replied, "You don't sound glad."

Hiro replied, "Well, you're getting past the nightmares…so I thought that you would go back to sleeping in your room. And things would go back to the way they were."

Gogo then said, "Why would you think that?"

Hiro said, "Well, I understand I was being an emotional brace for you during this time…but I didn't want to push my feelings onto you."

Gogo gasped, then said, "And what about my feelings for you? I understand you're being respectful of me after my ordeal…but don't you think my feelings for you never changed? I tried dating other guys…and they didn't do it for me. I spent so much time looking for something that was right in front of me. And now that we're so close…I don't want to be apart."

Hiro was rendered speechless. When he did find his voice, he said, "Gogo…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or shut you out."

He took a deep breath, knowing that the next words would change everything. "Gogo…I want you to be happy. Because…I love you." And once again, everything slowed down and sped up. Hiro leaned across the table, and gently kissed Gogo. She pushed him back, and shocked, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

Now, it was her turn to take the lead. She cradled Hiro's face, and replied, "You can't tell a girl you love her, and then kiss her-before she tells you she loves you to."

Hiro then said, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Gogo, rather than verbally answer, leaned into Hiro and kissed him back. Hiro put his arms around Gogo's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. Gogo's tongue slid into Hiro's mouth, and he eagerly accepted the deepening kiss.

Soon, both had to break the kiss for air. She said, "You got my first kiss. But there's another first I want to give you."

Hiro said, "Really? What's that?"

She seductively smiled, and said, "Oh, you'll find out tonight." She then straddled him, and they shared another kiss. Hiro, feeling emboldened, lowered his hands and softly squeezed Gogo's butt. She squealed in pleasure, and they continued, sharing the passion they withheld from each other.

_And so, we will give our lovers some privacy. And I hope you can guess what Gogo was going give Hiro…_


End file.
